shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Daniel | image=Emerald Wallace.png| size=150px | caption=Jenji Champion | gender=Male | hometown= The Mansion | region=Jenji | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Champion | game=yes | generation= V | games=Sun and Moon | specialist=no | }} Daniel (age 28), is the Pokémon League Champion of the Jenji region. Although not from Jenji, he resides with the rest of the Elite Four in the Jenji Capitol Building. Charter Background Daniel is at the age of 28 and the head of the Braddock family. He is the husband of Zabazuyo 's Champion Candace and the father of Xato's Champion Tom Tom. Due to him being the Champion of the Jenji region he is away from home and his family most of the year. Even so his family is always the most important and what he values most above all else. While away in Jenji he seeks council and comfort from his old teacher and friend Cliff. He is described as a mysterous yet an intellectual person with a kind heart. He makes as much time for his family and as many trips home to The Manison as he can. He always makes sure that his wife and son have the best of what he can give them and always puts them first in his life. Even so you wont actually meet Daniel himself untill after u have defeated the Elite Four, there are hints and rumors about him all through out the region. Once he has been bested in battle he will show the player to the hall of fame and registers their team. Then he will allow you access into the next region. He, along with his with Candace, is one of the only two trainer you will meet again after you have beaten there region. (aside from the big tournament) Both will have a crucial part in the rescue of Tom Tom and the fall of the SSS. His best pokemon is Metagross in both the initial battle and the rematch you will have with him. Pokémon Initial Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wallace.png |prize= 11600 |class= Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name=Daniel |game=Sun and Moon |location=Capitol Building|Jenji Capitol Building |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= |}} Tournament Teams Champion's and Jenji Regional Tournaments |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wallace.png |prize=1 BP |class= Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name=Daniel |game=Sun and Moon |location=The Braddock Mansion |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= |}} Double Battle with Cliff |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name=Daniel |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wallace.png |class2=Elite Four|Elite Four (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Blaine.png |game=Sun and Moon |location=The Braddock Mansion |prize= BP1 |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Double Battle with Tom Tom |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name=Daniel |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wallace.png |class2=Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Benga.png |game=Sun and Moon |location=The Braddock Mansion |prize= BP1 |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Double Battle with Candace |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name=Daniel |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wallace.png |class2=Champion|Champion (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Candice.png |game=Sun and Moon |location=The Braddock Mansion |prize= BP1 |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Trivia *He shares a resemblence with Wallace. *His favorite type is Fire, which reflects on him being in the Fire-type Experts Tournament.